Had Enough
by Rockqueen0125
Summary: Jade has been through more pain than she can eat breaking up with Dave. She doesn't know what to do next. She just wishes she could end it all. Will she? Can she?
1. Chapter 1

You sat there in your room sobbing. You felt terrible about the way things ended, and you wished they hadn't.

But alas, all good things must end.

That's what you kept telling your self. You kept thinking about all the reasons why. Why did he break your heart?why did he mean to? Why did he think you weren't good enough for him? Why, why, why, _why_?  
It was the one question you could never figure out. So you sat up in your bed playing with the ribbons on your fingers. The red ones, you remembered where the ones about Dave.  
Suddenly the memories washed over you like a wave of despair. You remember all those afternoons, the dates, the hugging, the hand holding, little cutesy things like that. What you missed most of all was the kissing, every time your lips touched his you both melted into each other.  
You wonder if he has thought about you as much as you have thought about him. But with all these memories, there comes pain. A dull ache of loneliness right in the spot where your heart used to be.  
You usually can take it, brush it off or ignore it. Not today, the pain has become so intense it has an iron grip on you. It's been so bad today all you have done is line in bed sobbing and remembering.

You have had enough.

Enough of the pain, the tears, the loneliness, and broken heartedness. You're done with it, it, he has consumed you. It doesn't matter how hard you try you just can't shake it. It always comes back and it always gets worse.  
You have made your decision. You climb out if bed and change into your favorite dress, your 3 AM dress. You figure you must look nice when you meet your maker. You remove your glasses _won't need those where I'm going_, you think. Then you open the window and just sit there on the sill for a second.

Then, you slid over the edge.

The fall is great. Your hair is whipping wildly in the wind, and there is a huge smile on your face. _Free_ you think, _no more pain._ This is the happiest you have been.

Then you hit the ground, waiting for who will find your body first.


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Dave Strider. Supposed cool kid but not anymore. You have been more messed up lately that's ever. Not even lil cal could cheer you up.

I will never cry over a girl.

That's what you told yourself before you met her. She was wonderful, kind, and sweet. A bit nerdy, but you loved that about her. It's true you did love her. But you had to break it off.

That's what you keep saying you had to, had to, had to.

It was for her own good. But now more then ever since she left you have felt an unbearable pain in your chest. A feeling that you have never felt before, heartbreak.

It has consumed you, completely unraveled you in the past few months. It has made you long for her, dream of her and think about her all the time. In your dreams are the only places you have been happy in the past few months.

It's because that's the only place you see her. You see her smile and feel the warmth of her hand in yours, and remember the ribbons on her fingers, the red ones that where just for you. You smile at this remembering, but remembering comes at a cost- after you fell a wave of loneliness, and pain.

You have made your decision.

Tonight you will surprise her. Beg her back with all that you can. You will caress her face and tell her how much you love her and beg her to come back.

So you must get ready. You go into your closet and hunt around for her favorite suit. You finally find it shoved it the back of your closet . Your four ace's suited suit. You get dressed and head out the front door telling your bro nothing more than "I'm going out" and begin your journey over to jade's.


	3. Chapter 3

You get there and ring the bell. No answer. _Could she be sleeping?_ You Wonder. You start to head around back remembering that you have a key and see something mortifying. Jade your beloved sweet jade, is sprawled out on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her head.

Her glassy eyes look back up at you lifeless. You immediately begin sobbing. You pick her up and cradle her lifeless body gently. "Jade, no, what have you done..." You can't believe it. She was the strongest person you knew, but she is now on the ground. You sob harder into her chest as you cradle her.

You kiss her cheek, your eyes now red as fire, and whisper "I came to tell you I love you jade" you choke on that last bit. You stroke her cheek one last time, and put her back down. _I need to give her a proper resting place_ you think. So you pick her up and carry her up the flight of steps that await you.

You get to her room and set her down on the bed. She is more beautiful in death than you have ever seen her. You find her glasses on the desk and put them on her. "I'll be right back" you whisper. You head downstairs to find some flowers.

With those in hand you head up stairs and arrange them around her. You kiser her cheek and whisper "Jade I love you". You sob a little harder an then wipe your eyes.

Not being able to look at her any long her you tell her "goodbye love, goodbye one last time". You slowly amble back to your home.

You walk in and are immediately confronted by your bro. "Dave what happened? You look terrible". Ignoring him you go out to the roof.

It's windy outside but you feel nothing. You can't feel anymore with out her. You walk over to the ledge and look down. W_hat a long way _you think and crack a smile. Dirk comes out in a panic "DAVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?!" He shouts. You turn to him and say "Jade is dead. She is gone bro, and I made her do it" you say. "Dave I understand heartbreak okay man? She may be dead but that doesn't mean she meant for you to kill yourself" he answer. "I'm sorry bro but I just can't, not without her, goodbye".

And with that you step over the ledge.

"DAVE!" You hear him shout over the wind. You smile and think _don't worry jade we will be together soo_n. Then you close your eyes and listen to the howling wind in your ears.

You hit the ground finally at peace.


End file.
